Enslaved Angel
by Vampire Loser
Summary: Hinata is a slave who is sold to he Uchihas. Time passes and Sasuke and Itachi start to fall for her as well as some of their friends? Who will she chose? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Loser: So I was looking through some of Deadheart's old stories

Vampire Loser: So I was looking through some of Deadheart's old stories

and she seemed to have promised you that she would make a story about

a slave Hinata so I decided to post it after so long

Deadheart: hey I wrote it

Vampire Loser: umm you didn't you wrote 6 lines then gave up

Sasuke: psh slacker

Vampire Loser: Well on with the story oh and please excuse the errors

but my computer is being a ass and not opening any Microsoft stuff and sorry to anyone who might get insulted by the words I will use but it's just history based I have nothing against anyone so yeah sorry

Deadheart: If it bothers anyone let us know

**My Enslaved Angel**

Ma I don't wanna go" cried a little into her mothers arms. "I'm sorry Hinata sweetie but we both have to go" said Yuki her mother. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother with raven colored hair with a hint of blue and porcelain skin. The only difference being was Yuki had piercing blue eyes and Hinata had soft lavender eyes that she got from her father.

"Ma I don't wanna be sold off" cried Hinata. They were both standing in a small empty cabin which was shared by at least 10 more slaves. It was dusty but had a lot of pots and pans because it was the main kitchen type of cabin.

"Babe you know I don't want to either but we aint got no choice. Let's just hope neither of us gets bought like last time okay" answered Yuki. The door suddenly burst open revealing Hiashi Hyuga Hinata's father.

"Aintcha yall a sight for sore eyes" said Hiashi "howsever we needs to get going so are ya ready yet" "Yessir" answered Yuki with such an amount of loathing while she glared at him. He smirked and said "If looks could kill Yuki Id be long dead. Now go on get going I want to have a word with Hinata before we go"

Yuki seemed reluctant but shuffled outside. Once she was gone Hiashi turned to Hinata and said "Hinata I want you to know I did not want this to happen but...well I'm sorry that you had to have been a slave. You would have made a great daughter. Now go on and join your ma". Hinata nodded and ran off without much thought.

Once Hinata was outside Yuki helped her into a very crowded wagon. Hinata got to

be one of the lucky ones who got to sit near the end and get all the air and to see the

view.

(With the Uchihas) (Sasuke: About time! V.L: Jesus not you to! Everyone just stop

interrupting my art!)

In a room very well furnished sits a woman weaving away in front of a fire place.

Suddenly a man walks in and tells the woman "Mikito I am to go get new slaves now

that Sandra and Sally died of the fever".

"Very well Fugaku. Are you going to take Itachi with you again?" asked Mikito. "No

I think it is Sasuke's turn to choose a slave for himself" answered Fugaku. Mikito

who had been focusing on her work the entire time snapped her head up and said

with alarm "Are you sure he is only 8 years old".

Fugaku stared at his wife then said "He will be fine besides he will be with me no?"

"Yes of course" said Mikito as she lowered her gaze "I still can't help but worry".

Suddenly the door burst open and a little boy with onyx colored eyes, black hair, and

pale skin was reviled.

"Sasuke" called Fugaku to the little boy. "Yes father" answered the boy as he made

his way to his father." Come me and you are to be going to the slave market" said

Fugaku.

Sasuke's face fell, he had heard about the market through Itachi. _Itachi said "It is full_

_of Negros with shackles and the place smells of rotting and death"_. "Yes" answered Sasuke, no matter what he had heard his father had asked him to go (which happened once every blue moon) so he could not refuse.

"Great" said Fugaku in a cheery voice "go on get on the carriage" and with that they left. Once alone Mikito sighed and Itachi who was 12 years old came down stairs and stared at his mother for a while before he said "What is the matter?"

Mikito jumped because she was startled she then said "Oh Itachi you startled me and I am just a little worried" answered Mikito. "Why?" asked Itachi. Mikito blinked Itachi was unusually curious so she answered him "Your father tool Sasuke to get some new slaves". "Oh" said Itachi he had been to the slave market and was far from jealous that his father had chosen Sasuke. It was a nice change that his father was also paying attention to Sasuke so he had no problem with that.

"He will be fine" he reassured his mother "I am going o Kisame's house to play with him and the guys". Then he began to walk to the door and Mikito called after him "Have fun".

(Scene Change): With Hinata

Hinata stood behind her mother as a man and a boy around the age of 10 seemed to be debating to on wither to buy her or not. The man had long black hair and was extremely pale; his hair was down and was in very fancy clothing.

The boy had sliver hair which he wore in a median high pony tail and he had rounded spectacles. "A very rare specimen a pale as the moon slave" said the man. The boy nodded not once having removed his gaze from Hinata this caused her to blush and the boy to grin.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" asked Hiashi. "I want that girl" said the boy with glasses. "How much" asked the man. Hiashi thought about it and said "6,000 dollars". "She is only a child. Why so much?" asked the boy.

"Kabuto here is right it must be because she is your child. Yes one can tell because of your eyes and to top it off she is very healthy and one can see she will be good for working with the needles and house work. Oh and of course she will be perfect bearing babies". This caused the boy named Kabuto to grin.

Suddenly another man and a boy stepped next to Hiashi and said "We will take the girl". "Sorry" said Kabuto "but we are about to buy her". The other boy glared and sneered at him and said "Oh really". Hiashi smirked and said "Boys no need to fight let your parents handle the business". "I will give you 6,100" said the other man


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Loser: Hey everyone here is the next chap

Vampire Loser: Hey everyone here is the next chap

Deadheart: Yeeees!

Sasuke: It seems that a lot of people enjoyed this story

Vampire Loser: Yup so here it is

Deadheart: Read and Review oh and the man is Orochimaru and the other man is Fugaku

* * *

**Enslaved Angel**

_Recap_

_Suddenly another man and a boy stepped next to Hiashi and said "We will take the girl". "Sorry" said Kabuto "but we are about to buy her". The other boy glared and sneered at him and said "Oh really". Hiashi smirked and said "Boys no need to fight let your parents handle the business". "I will give you 6,100" said the other man._

_End Recap_

**Hinata Prove**

"6,200" said the man "6,300" said the other man "6,500" said "6,900" said the man. "8,000" said the man. The other man then looked at his son as if asking him if he should keep going. The boy looked down as if in disappointment.

I panicked I didn't want to go with the man. Sure his son seemed nice but he himself scared me. The other man and his son both seemed nice and I would prefer to live with him.

Suddenly, the man looked up with determination in his eyes and said "I'll give you 10,000 right now in cash". The man growled and then said "Come Kabuto it seems we have lost today" before walking off angrily with a very upset boy.

I was very happy and sad at the same time. Suddenly ma kneeled next to me and hugged me and then she told me "Oh my baby I dinna want this to happen but bye my sweetie" then I felt her slip something into my pocket.

**End of prove **

**Regular prove**

Fugaku then pulled out the money and handed it to Hiashi. Hiashi counted the money before giving Fugaku back some. Fugaku quirked an eyebrow as if to ask what's this? Hiashi said "It is only 6,000 I need but I want you to give me your word as a gentleman that you will not harm her in a manner".

Fugaku smiled and said "You have my word and you have my son's word that he will protect her right Sasuke?" "Yes of course" answered Sasuke. Hiashi nodded and then Sasuke said "Sir could you take the shackles off of her they seems to be hurting her".

Hiashi smiled and complied but as he removed the shackles he slipped some thing into Hinata's pocket and then he whispered "Bye ma little princess" then he handed her over to Fugaku and Sasuke.

As they walked off Hinata keep looking back at her mother and father who were fallowing her with there gaze until they were out of sight. Suddenly, she felt the Sasuke next to her and then he asked her "What's your name?" "Hinata sir may I ask what your name is?" answered Hinata. The boy seemed proud as he said "Uchiha, my name is Uchiha Sasuke".

"Now I want you to take my hand" ordered Sasuke. Hinata blushed but complied and then Sasuke asked her "How old are you Hinata?" "I'm 6 master Sasuke" she said with a stretch sound on the er.

Sasuke frowned and said "Don't call me that". Hinata bowed her head and said "Sorry master what am I to calls you?" "You can call me anything just stop calling me master". Hinata blushed and nodded at that Sasuke grinned and said "Okay Hinata you are very pretty and cute but you stink". That caused Hinata to blush a whole new shade of red

(A/n: VL: Ah the famous Uchiha charm SU: Hey!)

"Sasuke" called Fugaku which caused Sasuke stop and turn to his father and answer "Yes?" "How do you think your mother will react?" Fugaku asked with a smile. "She will be overjoyed she has always wanted a little girl no?"

Fugaku laughed and said "Maybe your right son maybe your right".

Scene Change: Uchiha Manner

"Oh she is just so adorable aren't you sweetie" cooed Mikito as she held Hinata. "Oh but you do need a bath. Mrs. Turlow could you get the bath ready she told the house maid who was Scottish. "Aye yer ladyship, I'll get the girls ter help me self". And with that she left the room then Mikito asked her husband "Fugaku where is she to sleep?" Fugaku looked at his wife from he seat near the liquor "I was hoping you would tell me". "Well," began Mikito there is a spare room between Sasuke's and Itachi's.

"No" said Sasuke firmly "she is mine so I decide where she sleeps and I decided she sleeps with me in my room". Mikito looked highly appalled and then Fugaku said "Don't be silly Sasuke where is she supposed to sleep the floor?"

"No" answered Sasuke very annoyed "She would sleep with me on my bed". "Sasuke, be reasonable that is very wrong" said Mikito. "Fine she can sleep in room next to me" answered Sasuke reluctantly. Mikito smiled and said "That's my boy"

Suddenly, Mrs. Turlow came in and said "Da bath tis ready yer ladyship". "Thank you Mrs. Turlow" answered Mikito then bagan to take Hinata to the bath then she stopped when she felt someone fallowing her. She turned and saw Sasuke and said "Sasuke you can't go with us". "Why not she is mine" answered Sasuke yet again.

"Sasuke" called Fugaku "Come I need your help with this". Sasuke once again reluctant left. Mikito took the time to leave to give Hinata her bath. Sasuke got to his father and said "What did you need my help with?" Fugaku smiled and said "Nothing"

This caused Sasuke to fume and start mumbling then Itachi came in and looked at Sasuke and said "What's wrong with him?" Fugaku laughed and said "He is just a little disappointed he will get over it" "Oh" answered Itachi and was about to go to his room when suddenly he heard his mom squeal and he saw her holding a very cute girl (A/n: Not that he would ever admit it)

"Who's that?" he suddenly asked. "Oh Itachi this is Hinata" answered Mikito. "Yeah and she is mine Itachi" said Sasuke. Itachi just rolled his eyes at his little brother then walked off to his room.

Scene change: Hinata's room

It was raining out side and Hinata was hiding under the bed covers feeling strangely out of place. She missed her mom. She began to cry very low so she wouldn't wake anybody up. She was grateful it was raining. Suddenly her door opened and she pulled off the cover only to be greeted by piercing red eyes.

She immediately pulled the covers back over her head and then she heard "Don't be afraid my name is Itachi Uchiha" At the last name Hinata pulled the cover off again and then said "I'm Hinata" "Yeah I know, you are a slave no?" he asked. Hinata nodded and said "Yes I am". Itachi then walked over to her bed and kneeled down next to her and said "Why were you crying do you miss your family?" Once again Hinata nodded and Itachi said "Well, we are your family now and well…yeah Good night Hinata I better go to my room".

As he was about to leave Hinata grabbed his hand and said "Could you stay with me I'm scared". Itachi nodded and climbed under the covers to join her.

* * *

Vampire Loser: Well that's that next time she meets Sasuke and Itachi's friends.

Deadheart: Kewl read and review

Sasuke: If you are wondering why this chapter was not as good as the last one its because Deadheart lost the script and Vampire Loser has to write things that came into his head

Vampire Loser: Yup but next time will be better


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Loser: Here is the next chapter**

**Deadheart: They loved dude they actually loved it**

**Sasuke: Well duh I am in the story**

**Deadheart: échale mass crema a tus tacos**

**Vampire Loser: for those who don't know Spanish she means put more cream on your tacos but for those of you who don't get it she is saying be more conceited will you with sarcasm of course**

**Deadheart: exactly on with the story**

**Sasuke: read and review**

* * *

**Enslaved Angel**

Once Hinata fell asleep Itachi gently got up while trying not to wake her. Once he was up he took one last look at her and turned to the door and froze. There in the doorway was Sasuke who was in his pajamas and whose eyes had turned red with anger. His hand was on the door frame as he glared at Sasuke.

"I thought I told you she was mine" Sasuke growled lowly. Itachi crossed his hands over his chest and said "She wanted me to stay and like the gentleman I am I complied a lady's wishes". Sasuke's head lashed forward as he said "Yeah right like I'm going to believe that!"

"Believe what you must it makes no difference what so ever to me" said Itachi. Suddenly Sasuke charged and tackled Itachi who landed with a loud thud which caused Hinata to wake up. Itachi punched Sasuke in the face then Hinata gasped and said "Please sirs stops". Itachi stopped at Hinata's wishes (A/n: DH: A true gentleman unlike someone I else I could think of) Sasuke took the chance to punch Itachi.

Just as Sasuke punched Itachi, Mrs. Turlow came in and said "What tis the meaning o' this?" She pulled them both up by the collar of their pajamas and sat them both on the edge of Hinata's bed and began to scold them. "Ye don't gain anything form fighting lasses and in front the wee small lassie ter top it off. What are ye showin the lassie bout the Uchihas? Have a bit o' pride will ye! Now off ter bed with both of ye".

Both Sasuke and Itachi got up and left without a word. After 2 years of living with the Scottish woman they knew better than to argue with her. She then turned to Hinata smiled and said "Now hinny (hi-knee) of ter bed with ye". Then she left and closed the door leaving Hinata in the darkness.

Scene Change: In the Morning:

"Hinata sweetie wake up, time for breakfast" said Mikito to Hinata. She was sitting on the edge of her bed as she gently shook her. Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she straightened up. "Come we will wash you face and then we will put you in this beautiful dress I found then I shall take you shopping"

Hinata got up and let her led her to a bowl she had placed on top of a drawer with a towel. She helped her wipe her face then helped her in a dark blue dress that reached to cover her feet. "Perfect fit it was a good thing I was hoping for a girl when I got pregnant with Sasuke and decided to buy a dress" said Mikito.

The dress covered pretty much everything but had sleeves that reached 4 inches above her elbow. (A/N: VL: You know what just picture a pretty for a 6 year old little girl I give up!) Mikito then pulled out some scissors and began to cut Hinata's hair she gave her bangs that framed all of her face then tied her hair up in a high pony tail.

Mikito then took Hinata to eat and then when they were about to leave Sasuke and Itachi walked out. Sasuke had a black eye and Itachi had a dry bloody lip. "Good heavens what happened to you boys!" cried Mikito when she saw them. Itachi just "hn" and

Sasuke muttered nothing suddenly Mrs. Turlow walked in and said "These lil rascals thought it was fun ter fight in front of the lassie"

"BOYS!" cried Mikito. They just muttered something then went to eating. Mikito just sighed and said "I am going to take Hinata shopping I except you all to behave and I want you both to promise me you will never tell anyone Hinata was a slave because she is not anymore she belongs to no one she is the daughter of a friend who died. Am I clear?"

Itachi nodded but Sasuke yelled "But mom she is mine!" "NO! Sasuke she is what I told you she belongs to no one and that is final! Yelled Mikito then she walked out with Hinata. Once they were gone Itachi smirked at Sasuke who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sasuke" Itachi called once they were done eating. "What" answered Sasuke. "My friends are coming in a while. Just thought I'd let you know" said Itachi. Sasuke smirked and said "What a coincidence my friends are as well". Itachi smirked back and said "Good you brought us entertainment". Sasuke growled and was about to retort something back when there was a knock on the door and then they heard someone yell "Itachi where are you?!"

"Well it seems my friends are here" Itachi said as he turned an open the door when he stepped out he said "I hope your friends arrive soon". Then there was another knock and then a "What are you guys doing here?!" Sasuke smirked and said "Guess you wont have to wait an nor will I".

When they both walked down "Hello Itachi" s and "Hello Sasuke" s were heard. Both Itachi and Sasuke nodded toward their friends before Itachi and his friends went to the library and Sasuke and his friends went to the stables.

After a couple of hours the boys were called in by Mrs. Turlow (Who had known her long enough to know not to argue with her) to have a snack. Suddenly a "Mrs. Turlow" was heard as someone called the Scottish women.

"Ye boys better not make a mess ye hear!" said Mrs. Turlow before she exited out. Once she was gone Itachi said "Mom must be home". "Yeah" said Sasuke. Suddenly, Mikito walked in and said "Oh Hello boys how are you". A series of "good" s and "fine" s were heard. "Mom where is Hinata?" asked Sasuke.

"Who is Hinata" asked a boy with glasses (No sunglasses yet remember so just glasses for Shino). Before her boys could answer Mikito said "Hinata is a daughter of a old friend of mine who died because of a fever, she is now living with us". "Oh" said a lot of the boys. Suddenly, Mrs. Turlow walked in and said "Yer ladyship, what dress am I ter put on the wee lassie".

"Oh let her choose Mrs. Turlow" answered Mikito. Mrs. Turlow nodded and headed back. A few moments later the boys were in the parlor and when a little girl with long (To her shoulders people) raven colored hair with a blue hue, soft lavender eyes and very pale skin in a very pretty black dress with red ribbons on the sleeves.

The boys however were to busy arguing and talking to notice her. Well, they all were except a boy with long blonde hair in a pony tail and blue eyes grinned at her and said "Hello I am Deidara Kasuki (A/n: I have no idea what any of the Akastuki's last names are so I will make them up alright) who might you be?" Hinata blushed and said "I am Hinata sir".

Deidara got up and walked to Hinata catching Kisame's attention he turned to were Deidara was walking and saw a really cute little girl. "Hello there!" he called out which caused everyone to turn to look at Hinata. That caused her to blush and said "Hello" in a low voice.

"Thanks a lot Kisame I was going to talk to her and now I have to make an appointment with both Uchihas great!" yelled Deidara. He then heard a giggle and thought "_wow she sounds so pretty"_ as well as the other boys.

* * *

**Vampire Loser: Well that is that and this is this and the end has come It is time to go undone**

**Sasuke: what's with him?**

**Deadheart: I don't know read and review people**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Loser: Here is the new chapter**

**Deadheart: YEEESSSSS **

**Sasuke: about time**

**Vampire Loser: Sorry I usually have a typing schedule but I decided to skip "**_**Look at Who I am Now"**_** for now and type this one**

**Sasuke: Oh well Read and review **

**Deadheart: Disclaimer please snitchel (SP?)**

**Snitchel: Radda Radda Radda**

* * *

**Enslaved Angel**

Hinata stood surrounded by boys and she had a huge blush on her face. Sasuke stood in the back with a scowl and Itachi with a smirk. All of his friends seem to have taken a liking to Hinata as well as Sasuke's friends. She was being bombarded with questions like "How old are you?" and "Are you related to Itachi or Sasuke?" or "How long have you been here?"

As the guys question Hinata I will describe the friends will. Sasuke's friends; Naruto Usamaki adopted son of Jiraya and Tsunade Usamaki, Shino Aburame son of very wealthy merchant, Kiba Inuzuka son of the owner of best store in town, Shikamaru Nara son of banker, Chouji Amiche (SP?) Son of owner of best and finest restaurant in town, Neji Hyuga son of a plantation owner in South Carolina, and Rock Lee son of owner of tailor shop. They all had pants colors like black and blue and white or blue t-shirts some with straps, others with suits and regular shoes. (A/n: You decide which boy wears what they all keep regular hair styles though)

As for Itachi's friends they pretty much we very rich by some scam their fathers had made or merchants and some fishers who got very lucky. They had basically the same type of clothing. They were Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Pein. I will tell you who there fathers are some other time.

"So when you guys are done harassing Hinata, let me know will you?" said Itachi. Most of the guys stopped and then Naruto yelled "WE ARE NOT HARASSING HER!" Sasuke smirked and said "Oh of course your not". "WE ARE NOT!" yelled Naruto. By now everyone was looking at Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata took the time to leave into the kitchen. She knew it was rude but they all keep asking her questions she was not suppose to answer.

When she got into the kitchen Mrs. Turlow was smirking at her. "Well that was a bit o' trouble they caused dinna they?" asked Mrs. Turlow. Hinata blushed and nodded. Mrs. Turlow then smiled and said "How bouts a bit o' food ter regain yer energy?" "Oh that would be nice thank you Mrs." Mrs. Turlow smiled and said "None o that hinny, just call me yer nana okay". Hinata smiled and nodded and then said "Okay nana".

Mrs. Turlow pulled out a plate with cookies and a piece of cake and said "I managed ter get some before the boys got to them. Hungry little things they be". Hinata giggled and said "I am sures they means no harm". Mrs. Turlow sighed and said "No harm, huff, all they come ter do is eat our food". Hinata giggled and said "Now they cants be that bad". Mrs. Turlow grinned and said "Just what I need now the little hinny is to defend them some bunch of boys they be". Then she handed Hinata some milk and said "I will go check on the boys" then she left.

**Scene Change: with the boys**

Tobi was the first one to notice Hinata was gone then he cried "Guys, where is princess?" That caused everyone to turn to look at him and being the little boys they were and being how cruel the older ones were Deidara said "She must have been kidnapped!" The younger boys all said "No!" "Oh yes" said Deidara "And if the princess is being held hostage it is the job of her knight to find her receive a kiss from her and then live happily ever after".

When he said that all the boys immediately start to look for her behind the couch, in the closets, the rooms and then Itachi found Tobi looking under the couch and asked him what he was doing and Tobi answered "Well princess is very small so I figured she would fit under the couch". Itachi shock his head but even he couldn't deny it was good logic. Suddenly they heard Mrs. Turlow yell and all the boy scampered to the parlor very quickly.

Mrs. Turlow made sure to see that all the boys were there and then she left again with a huff. Then Deidara said "Where is that boy with the bushy eyebrows?" "Oh you mean Lee" said Neji. "Yeah" answered Deidara. Suddenly they heard a very loud giggle and they all ran to the kitchen which is where they heard the noise coming from. When the got in Hinata was sitting on the table with her hand to her mouth as Lee stood in front of her and said "Youthful princess I have found you, now come with me and we shall ride into the sunset and share our youthfulness with everyone".

Hinata giggled again then jumped to the floor and said "Why fair knight did you forget to slay the dragons?" Lee raised an eyebrow and then Hinata pointed to the door way and there stood about 16 very angry boys. Sasuke stepped up and growled "Lee Hinata is not your princess!" and all the boys agreed. Then most of them began to chase Lee the ones who didn't were Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Hinata giggled then for the first time had a good look at Neji then she gasped then smiled and walked up to Neji. Neji stood looking down to her with a small blush very visible on his face and then she said "Mr. Hyuga, I just realized that our eyes match". All the boys that where there turned to look and indeed they did, except Hinata's eyes had a soft lavender tone to them. Neji nodded and then Mr. Turlow stepped into the kitchen and said "I do believe I saw the boys chasing that you boy named Lee".

She then turned to Hinata and said "Hinny I am ter take you with her ladyship to try on all of ye dresses". Hinata smiled took the old lady's hand and said "Okay nana" then she was taken away but not before she said good bye to the boys who stayed.

"Well, Sasori, Pein want to get the boys so we can go do some riding?" said Itachi. Sasori then smiled and nodded then they headed out and then Shino turned to Neji and said "Let's go find the guys". Neji then nodded and then they left.

* * *

**Vampire Loser: Well it the end **

**Deadheart: read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Vampire Loser: Why hello i didnt see you there...hahah

**Deadheart: Well here is the next chapter**

**Sasuke: And this one is a dozy time has finally come for the time skip**

**Vampire Loser: Ahh yes we all enjoyed their childhood and now let's see their adolescent years**

**Sasuke; Read and Review **

* * *

**Enslaved Angel**

A young woman stood in the kitchen with a red haired old lady. She had Midnight black hair with a hint of blue in it. She had pale skin and soft lavender eyes; she wore a dress with a black bottom and a dark blue top that was kind of a corset type thing with black laces. She also had quite a developed blossom.

The red haired lady had on dress with a khaki bottom and white top that had long sleeves. She spoke to the girl "Lassie are ye to meet the boys later". Hinata sat down at the table and poured herself some orange juice and said "Of course nana I haven't seen them since two weeks". The nana set a plate of oatmeal in front of the girl and said "I am ter go with ye, besides we can stop at Inuzuka's shop and see if we can get me some new frocks".

Hinata nodded and said "Of course nana" she then continued eating.

**Scene Change: With Itachi and Sasuke**

Two young men sat on top of horses overlooking a long stretch of land. The boys were almost identical one could easily see they were brothers, but they had some differences. For one the boy that appeared to be the oldest had red eyes and the younger one had then onyx colored. The oldest was dressed in a pair of pants and a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a few top buttons unbuttoned.

The younger one had on a pair of black pants a blue shirt that had its sleeves rolled up and a hat. (Think cowboy hat style) "Hey Itachi, about how long will it take to get back home I am dying to see Hinata" asked the younger one. "Not long Sasuke, maybe about two more hours. And so I am I" answered Itachi.

Itachi then turned around and said lets get ready to ride again. As they packed Sasuke said "I wonder how much Hinata has changed?" Itachi then laughed and said "Come on Sasuke, we have only been away for what 2 weeks! I highly doubt she had any dramatic changes in two weeks". Sasuke nodded and said "Maybe your right Itachi, It's just that I have gotten used to seeing her every morning and this trip made me feel very uncomfortable".

Itachi smirked and said "Are you're sure it was the trip and not the earl's daughter?" Sasuke shuddered and said "That was no joking matter Itachi; you don't know what that girl is capable of doing. And beside I take it you had the same problem with the Contessa". Itachi then said "Little brother you forget you had to deal with a little girl, while I had to deal with a widowed woman".

Sasuke just smirked and mounted his horse, Itachi soon fallowed soot. Sasuke then said "Well, at least we know that when we get home we will have an angel there waiting to great us and listen to our stories". Itachi nodded and moved his horse and was then fallowed by Sasuke.

**Scene Change: With Hinata**

"Oh but nana you would look absolutely beautiful in this" said Hinata to Mrs. Turlow. "Nay hinny, I be to old ter go around look as ye put it beautiful" answered Mrs. Turlow. Hinata sighed and put back the very bright pink dress. "Besides hinny, pink never twas my color any ways". Hinata giggled and said "What were your colors Nana?" "Well back in my country, and back in my days I used ter be quite a looker hinny. I used ter wear a very dark red and black".

Mrs. Turlow then pulled out a dress that the bottom was black and the top was crimson red and said "A little like this hinny". Hinata gasped and said "It's beautiful" it did not have the shoulder parts but it had the black sleeves and on the sleeved there were some flower designs. Mrs. Turlow smirked and said "Well, hinny I know ye would look gorges in this so why don't ye buy it".

"I think I will nana" answered Hinata. Suddenly the door was opened and a bark was heard and then someone yell "KIBA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING IN THE STORE!" fallowed by some awkward laughter and then a "Sorry pops, I'll try to remember next time". Hinata then gasped and ran to the cashier and said "Kiba your back!" Kiba turned around and grinned and said "Oh Hi Hinata! Yeah I am". He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and a khaki vest over it and regular pants.

Hinata then said "Kiba you have to tell all about your trip". Kiba grinned and said "Okay sit down" he said as he pointed to a chair. Hinata sat and Kiba then put his foot on a crate and said "the trip started out fine. The wind was blowing perfectly perfect sailing conditions. Suddenly on day the sky was very calm and peaceful and most everyone started to panic". Hinata then interrupted and said "But if it was so calm why panic?"

Kiba answered "A storm was coming and by the calmness we could tell it was going to be big. It is what people call the calm before the storm. You see because it is the sea it should not be so still so that is a bad sign". Hinata then said "Wow, the ocean is a strange place". Kiba laughed and said "The whole world is a strange place Hinata".

Hinata was about to say something when Mrs. Turlow said "Come hinny tis about time ter leave. The boys should be home by now" then she noticed Kiba and said "Oh hello Kiba, how did yer trip go?" Kiba grinned and said "Hello Mrs. Turlow and it went great". Mrs. Turlow smiled and said "Why don't ye come ter the house and tell us bout it later". Kiba grinned and said "Will do madam, please have a good day". Mrs. Turlow smiled and said "Good day ter ye as well". Hinata then said "Good bye Kiba I really hope you decide to come over. It would be great to have you over for dinner tonight. Please consider coming". Kiba grinned and said "Well, maybe not today for you will be busy listening to Itachi and Sasuke's stories. But tomorrow I would be honored". Hinata nodded then she and Mrs. Turlow left.

**Scene Change: With Itachi and Sasuke**

Itachi and Sasuke lead their horses to the stable and then headed inside. When they got inside Sasuke called out "HINATA". Suddenly they heard someone yell "BOYS YOU'RE HOME!" Sasuke and Itachi then looked at the top of the stairs and saw their mom. She ran and hugged them both at the same time.

After she let them go Sasuke said "Mom where is Hinata?" Mikito thought about it for a while and then said "I do believe she went to the Inuzuka's shop with Mrs. Turlow". Sasuke sighed and said "I was hoping she would be here to greet me". Itachi laughed and said "And what am I chopped liver?" Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like "murmur well she does like me better murmur". That caused Itachi to laugh again.

"Well boy said Mikito "I have to go to the doctors but I will wait for Hinata to come so she can go as well". Sasuke and Itachi then got a concerned look on their faces and Sasuke then asked "The doctor why would you need to go to the doctor for?" Mikito shock her head and said "It is nothing to worry about…" then she whispered "for now any way". She thought they didn't hear here but the truth was Itachi did but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly they heard someone in the kitchen say "I really wish Kiba could have come over for diner. I would have loved to listen to his stories about the sea". Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikito walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata holding a box as well as Mrs. Turlow. "Aye Hinny we do wish" said Mrs. Turlow.

"Well" said Itachi very loudly "You're just going to have to listen to our boring stories instead". Hinata gasped and ran to hug Itachi and then Sasuke said "What wasn't I missed?" Hinata giggled but Itachi said "She just missed me more. Isn't that right Hinata?"

Sasuke pouted and Hinata just giggled but she hugged Sasuke. Then Mikito said "well you can all catch up later right now Hinata has to come with me to the doctors". Hinata nodded and she and Mikito headed out. As the boys watched them leave Itachi said "I thought you said she like you best?" Sasuke just glared at him and got an apple from a fruit tray on the table.

**Scene Change: With Mikito and Hinata **

Hinata and Mikito walked down the crowed street making their way to the doctors. Mikito had on a dark blue dress with long sleeves and a black hat. As they walked they talked about the boys not just Sasuke and Itachi but of their friends as well. As they walked Hinata spotted a girl in a deep purple dress with blonde hair and blue eyes. She spotted Hinata and waved and walked to her and said to them "Lady Mikito, Hinata how are you".

Hinata smiled and said "Very good Ino and how about you?" Mikito smiled and said "Good afternoon". Ino smiled and said "I am doing very well, where are you headed?" Mikito said "We are off to the doctors" Ino smiled and said "What a coincidence so am I mind if I tag along". Hinata shock her head and Mikito said "No of course not".

She then walked back to her father a man with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She then came back and said "Father said It is alright I can go". Then they off again, when they arrived at the doctors Hinata and Mikito went into one room and Ino into another. As they waited Mikito talked about the latest style in clothing. Suddenly the door opened and reviled a man with silver hair and rounded spectacles in a white cloak.

He turned to them and grinned and said "Hello I am Kabuto Sound and what can I do for you Lady Uchiha and uh…?" Hinata smiled and said "Hinata Hy…Hegurashi" Kabuto grinned and said "You know I can tell you are lying right". Hinata blushed beat red and Kabuto said "It is quite alright I would lie if I thought you didn't remember me". Hinata blushed again and said "How is it that I know you?" Kabuto stayed quite and Mikito was looking back and forth between them she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

Kabuto frowned and said "I hate to wake up forgotten memories but the slave market". Mikito gasped and Hinata's head shot up and she remembered him the boy who her father almost sold her to but didn't. Kabuto then grinned and said "I take it you do remember me then". Hinata nodded and Mikito said "This is not good. Mr. Sound I am going to have to ask you to keep that a secret".

Kabuto smiled and said "Oh it is quite alright, I intend to keep it as such. I don't want to go and ruin a lady's honor now do I?" Mikito nodded and Hinata thanked him he smiled and began to ask Mikito questions. When they were done he frowned and said "I am sorry Lady Uchiha but I fear that you have symptoms to the small pox". Hinata gasped and held on to Mikito and Mikito just stared at him.

Kabuto shock his head and said "I will give you some medicine but I can not do much else. I am terribly sorry". He got up and said "I will give you some moments alone as I go get the medicine" he then left the room. When he was gone there was silence for a while as Hinata clutched Mikito and said "Oh ma". Mikito sighed and said Hinata I want you to promise me not to tell Itachi, Sasuke or Fugaku about this absolutely no one. Hinata nodded trying to fight the urge to cry she then said "I-I-I-I promise"

Mikito smiled and said "That's my girl" she hugged her and sat slowly rocking Hinata like she did when she was little and upset. Kabuto them came into the room and said "Sorry to interrupt, but here is your medicine, my father is working on a cure and this is pretty close to it but not quite there yet but I assure you if he finds one I will run over and give it to you first". Mikito smiled and said "You're a good boy Kabuto thank you" then she slowly walked out of the room and said "I need a moment to think Hinata I think I will go on a head you go and wait for Ino will you".

She then walked out and leaving Hinata alone with Kabuto. Hinata then turned to Kabuto and said "Thank you once again, you are too kind". Kabuto smiled and said as he took her hand "If there is ever anything you need don't hesitate to come to me". Hinata smiled and then hugged him and he hugged her back. She then quickly let go of him and blushing and said "I should go get Ino, and then search for my ma". She then walked out with the medicine in her hands.

* * *

**Vampire Loser: Well there it is a new chapter I hope you like it**

**Deadheart: yeah read and review ….so bloody hell do it now! …Or we will find you**

**Sasuke: Don't make empty threats**

**Vampire Loser: Yeah he is right**

**Deadheart: AH phooey **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Loser: Well I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter was it that bad people?**

**Deadheart: Well for this chapter we decided to make it more….ish **

**Sasuke: What is that suppose to be?**

**Vampire Loser: read to find out**

**Deadheart: Read and review**

* * *

**Enslaved Angel**

Hinata and Ino were hurrying down the street in search of Mikito. Hinata had told Ino that Mikito had told her to wait for her then go. Ino kept staring at Hinata and then she stopped and said "Hinata, thou are not telling me something". Hinata stopped and said "I am sorry Ino but I fear I cannot tell you of my troubles, for they are not mine to tell".

Ino nodded and then said "Do your troubles involve our visit to the doctor? Does this have to do with why Lady Mikito has wandered off?" Hinata sighed and said "Sorry Ino but I can not say". Ino then put her hands on her hips and then said "Well then I won't waste my time on a search of someone who I don't know what is wrong with. Good day Hinata and I hope you find Lady Uchiha before it gets dark!"

Then with her nose in the air she walked off. Hinata sighed and said "Oh Ino I am sorry". Then she continued to search for Mikito. After an hour or so of searching she decided to look at the docks then if she wasn't there she would go home and ask for help. When she got to the dock she saw a woman standing on pier looking out into the ocean as the sun set. She decided to go see if it was Mikito, but before she could head out.

She noticed a very tall young man walking her way. Once he was close she recognized him as Kisame. He stopped next to her and said "She has been here for a couple of hours. She came and asked if she could stand at the pier, she seems very sad Hinata. I hope you can help her out with whatever her problems are". He was about to walk off when Hinata said "Kisame I don't think I can. I…don't know what to do".

Kisame put a hand on her shoulder and said "You'll find a way Hinata. You found a way with all of us". Hinata shook her head and said "Kisame for once I think I honestly can't to any thing to help her". Kisame looked down at her and smiled and said "Well at least comfort her". Hinata nodded and then she began to walk towards Mikito.

Once she reached Mikito, Mikito said "You know I used to always come here when I was a girl. I would love to see the men work and talk about their tales, they always had the best stories. I meet Fugaku here" she said with a smile "I was 15 and I was going home with a friend of mine when we decided to come to the docks because her father would be home today. When we arrived I saw a young man with brown hair and a light tan I almost immediately fell in love with him. He was very sad and had a lonely look to him that it almost hurt to look at him".

"However, I learned he could be very nice and that he had a reason to be lonely, his parents had just died and he was all alone the last Uchiha. Over the years we talked and then he traveled around the world on that boat he worked on but we saw each other once in a while. Then one day he came back looking very excited and I was very sad, you see had written to me to let me know that he just figured out he was in love and I thought for sure it was with one of those Italian girls. Then when he got off the boat he smiled and then got down on his knee right in front of me right at this very spot and he proposed. That was a very happy day for me Hinata".

Hinata smiled and said "I sure you must have been exploding with happiness". Mikito smiled and said "I was then after we got married and settled down, we decided to have a baby. Then about 5 months into out marriage I got pregnant with Itachi. Oh I was so happy when he was born and Fugaku was so proud, that we didn't have another baby until Itachi was 4. I was hoping for a girl but when Sasuke was born I couldn't be any happier, then you came along and I though my life was close to perfect. And do you know what Hinata?"

"What?" said Hinata Mikito then continued "It was in fact perfect what more could I have asked for. I have lived my life Hinata and don't want it to affect how you live yours. I also don't want it to make you feel guilty. If it ever becomes too much to bear you tell me and I will tell the boys and Fugaku". Hinata nodded and hugged Mikito who hugged her back and then said "Lets go home Hinata I am sure the boys are very anxious".

When they began to walk off and on the edge of the pier they saw a very tall and strong young man. Kisame stepped to them and said "It is not safe for two beautiful ladies to be walking alone at such an hour unescorted". "Thank you Kisame" said Mikito as she took his arm and Hinata the other. Hinata nodded her appreciation Kisame kept small talk going but never asked what kept Mikito at the dock for that they were thankful. He stopped in front of their house and was about to walk off but Hinata looked at Mikito who nodded and then she called out "KISAME! WAIT!" He stopped and turned around and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why don't you join us for dinner and stay the night. It really is too late for you to be out alone". Kisame smiled and said "I would like that thank you very much". Then they all walked inside only to be glared at by 3 very angry Uchiha men. "Where were you at?!" Asked Fugaku, And Itachi and Sasuke both nodded. "We…"began Hinata but Mikito cut in and said "We went to the hospital and then we decided to go to the pier". Sasuke then glared at Kisame and said "Why is he with you?"

Hinata glared at him and said "Kisame _works _down at the docks, and since it was late when we were coming home he graciously offered to bring us home". Kisame then said "If I will be a nuisance then I shall leave". Mikito smiled at him and said "No not at all these _boys _are being troublesome. Come let us go to eat" said Mikito as she took his arm and Hinata once again they walked into the kitchen but not before both women glared at the boys.

Sasuke frowned and said "Did she just call us all boys". Fugaku then kept frowning and said "Did she say they were at the pier? … I wonder why?" He shook his head and said to himself "Nothings wrong I am just over thinking things". Sasuke just looked at his father like he was crazy and fallowed Hinata and his mom into the kitchen. Itachi on the other hand heard perfectly well what his father said and it was true his mother only when to the pier when something important happened. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what.

**Scene Change: with Kabuto **

Kabuto was walking down a dimly lit hallway that was lit with candles attached to the walls. There were many doors along the walls that led to many rooms but he was only interested in one. He stopped at a door with a star etched into the door. He knocked then he heard some one call "Come In". He opened the door to reveal and a very bright room with many candles and oil lamps burning.

"What is it Kabuto?" asked a man who was looking through a cupboard. The man had long hair and grey pale skin and dark hair. His eyes looked like that of a snake. He pulled out a jar filled with a red liquid, and turned to face Kabuto. Kabuto smiled and said "You won't believe who came to my office today".

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and said "Who?" Kabuto grinned and said "It was lady Uchiha and a very special someone". Orochimaru pored some of the red liquid into an empty glass and then began to searching through the cupboard as he asked "And who might this special someone be?" Kabuto grinned more and said "10 years ago we went shopping for slaves and we were trying to buy a pale slave, Until the Uchiha came and bought her".

Orochimaru laughed as he pulled out a purple liquid and said "Boy what a small world it is. Did she remember you?" Kabuto shook his head "Not at first but after a little reminding she had no problem remembering". Orochimaru laughed again and said "So why was Lady Uchiha here?"

Kabuto pulled a chair and watched as his father mixed the red and purple liquids and said "She had been feeling a little off, and came to see what it was. Quite a misfortune though she has small pox". Orochimaru laughed and said "Well…I suppose it's true what they say…rich or not illness knows no heed".

Kabuto grinned an said "I suppose, but something good came out of this, our dear Hinata thinks she can trust me and believes me to be very honorable". At that Orochimaru tossed his head back laughed and said with a grin "She is just as innocent as she was when she was 6. If she knew the truth about what you and I have done."

Kabuto smiled and said "What she doesn't know can't hurt her father…" Orochimaru chuckled and said "However more importantly it can't hurt us". Kabuto nodded his head in agreement and asked "How is the cure for small pox coming?" Orochimaru said "I have almost perfected it. I just need a little more time though". Kabuto nodded and stood up and said "Father I am heading home. I will see you when you get back…that is if you get back". Then he left the room.

**Scene Change: With the Uchiha Brothers**

Dinner had gone fairly well with Hinata and Mikito praising everything Kisame did. Then they insinuated greatly how any woman would be lucky to get married with him. All of those things made Kisame smile and laugh nervously. After diner though the girls excused themselves and when to their rooms, they were soon fallowed by Fugaku and then Kisame who was feeling very nervous with both Uchiha brothers.

When he was gone Itachi sighed and said "Something is wrong with mother". Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said "What are you talking about Itachi, mom seems perfectly fine". Itachi shook his head and said "She and Hinata are hiding something and I intend on finding out if it is the last thing I do". He then got up and put his drink on the table and said "Good night, Sasuke!" and then he left.

Sasuke sighed then said "Itachi what are you up too this time". He got up and called a maid to put the flames in the fire place out then he left. He stopped in front of Hinata's door and opened it and stared at her for a while. Then he said "Good Night Angel" then he closed the door.

**Intermission**

_**Vampire Loser: Wow someone already suspects and Kabuto is not as nice as he seems what could happen next?**_

_**Deadheart: Hey is it my turn**_

_**Sasuke: no**_

_**Vampire Loser: Sure why not?**_

_**Deadheart: Yay **_

_**Sasuke: Did you not hear me?**_

**End of Intermission**

Hinata lay in her bed unable to sleep with today's events still on her head. She needed to do many things on the morrow. She would have to apologize to Ino, meet with Tenten and Sakura who wanted her to meet someone, and then the most anticipated event she would have to go see Kabuto she couldn't seem to stop thinking of how kind he was.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door fallowed by a soft calling of her name. It had to be Itachi. Sasuke never bothered to knock, and when he did it was when she told him to or if she locked the door.

"Come in" called Hinata. The door opened and Itachi stepped in with a candle in his hands. "I hope I didn't wake you" said Itachi as he closed the door and set the candle on a dower. Hinata shook her head and said "No, I couldn't sleep". Itachi then sat on the edge of the bed and Hinata scooted over to let Itachi lay down. Once he lay down he pulled her into a hug and said "Hinata what is wrong?"

Hinata looked at him and said "What do you mean?" Itachi then said "You and my mom are hiding something. And I want to know what it is". Hinata shook her head and said "Itachi nothing is wrong, we just prefer to keep something between ourselves". Itachi stood up and said "Why though? I…worry Hinata…I worry about you….and my mom".

* * *

**Vampire Loser: Well that is all for now **

**Deadheart: Waahh i didnt write that much **

**Vampire Loser: :You can write the next chapter**

**Sasuke: Read and Review People**

**Deadheart; He means please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire Loser**: hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a while and that's cause I've had computer problems

**Deadheart**: I've? You mean we've. I have had problems too

**Sasuke**: You're not important enough

**Vampire loser**: well I'm going to go ahead and start the story how does that sound

**Deadheart**: Read and review

**Enslaved Angle 7**

Recap

_Hinata looked at him and said "What do you mean?" Itachi then said "You and my mom are hiding something. And I want to know what it is". Hinata shook her head and said "Itachi nothing is wrong, we just prefer to keep something between ourselves". Itachi stood up and said "Why though? I…worry Hinata…I worry about you….and my mom"._

End recap

"You should not worry Itachi, we are perfectly fine" answered Hinata looking away. Itachi sighed and said "You are lying angel". Hinata looked at him then to the wall and said with a soft voice "Please do not make me tell you Itachi". Itachi pulled her into his chest and Hinata clutched his shirt and began to cry "I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM!" Suddenly the door burst open and in the door way stood Sasuke (déjà vu any one?).

Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he said in a low growl "Get away from her Itachi. I do not want anywhere near her". Itachi got of Hinata's bed and said "I do not believe it is up to you to decide Sasuke". Sasuke growled and said "Of course it is! She is mine!" Hinata gasped and Itachi said "Hinata belongs to no one".

Sasuke charged at Itachi only to have his punch caught in Itachi's hand. Then Itachi punched Sasuke in the gut and Sasuke fell gasping and panting for breath. Itachi crouched down and said "Learn to control yourself, foolish little brother" Then Mrs. Turlow ran in and saw Sasuke on the floor, Hinata on the bed crying and Itachi glaring daggers at Sasuke. Then she cried "WELL! YE WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED HERE I WANT THE TRUTH!".

So after an explanation by everyone Mrs. Turlow smacked Sasuke in the head and said "Ye should think before ye acts Lord Sasuke. For ye is getting a bit old for me punishments". Sasuke nodded and said "Itachi I am sorry. It is just that that when I saw you in Hinata's bed and that she was crying, I guess I assumed the worse. I am sorry I charged at you".

Itachi nodded and got up and was about to leave the room when he stopped and said "Hinata I am sorry we fought in front of you". Hinata shook her head and said "Should you not apologize to Sasuke?" Itachi shook his head and said "You do not charge at someone and expect for them to take it, I have no need to apologize to Sasuke and he knows that". Then he left the room.

**Vampire loser: **That's all for now cause I have to go

**Deadheart: **aww well read and review please

**Sasuke**: what she said


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire loser**: well since a lot people seem to enjoy this story…after many brain things inside my head I have concocted a plan. A very in genius plan….I shall update this story..

**Deadheart**: O_O

**Sasuke**: O_O

**Vampire Loser**: yes….be happy

**Deadhear**t: ... well on with the story!

**Sasuke**: Read and review

**Enslaved Angel **

Hinata walked down the stairs she was wearing the red dress she had just bought and squeaked when she saw who standing in the doorway. Talking with Itachi was a young man who Hinata had not seen in a while. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a white t-shirt and a grey vest and a black traveling coat. The young men turned when they heard the squeak and Hinata yelled "DEIDARA! YOU ARE BACK FROM LONDON!" Deidara grinned and said "Is that an angel I see perched upon the stairs?" Hinata giggled and walked down stairs.

Deidara pouted when she was in front of him and said "Aw do I not get a hug yeah?" Hinata smiled and hugged Deidara. Deidara hugged her back and whispered into her ear "I missed you so much princess yeah". He then let go of her and said "I brought you a gift yeah". "Really…oh you should not have troubled yourself". Deidara grinned and said "Oh but I did trouble myself, very much thank you. And I can say it truthfully because it took me the whole trip to figure out the perfect gift yeah". He then pulled out a box from his coat pocket.

He then said "I searched far and wide but I found the perfect gift if I do not say so myself yeah". He opened the box and inside was a black shaped jewel heart. "Blackest onyx around…probably even darker than Sasuke's eyes yeah". Hinata gasped and hug tackled Deidara who laughed at her reaction. He then said "It comes with a dress yeah". Hinata stared at him and questioned "A necklace comes with a dress?"

He grinned once again and called his coach man to bring him the box. When she opened it she gasped and pulled it out. It was a beautiful forest green. The chest was black corset type with forest green laces. The skirt was the deep forest green of the laces and it seemed to shine in a weird way. The sleeves were ¾ of the way to her elbow. She looked into the bock and saw a pair of finger less black silk gloves and a forest green mask with black feathers.

"Oh thank you! But when will I use this?" Deidara looked at Itachi who had been quite "I actually came to invite you to the Earl's Ball to celebrate a nice summer". "So it's just an excuse to have a ball" answered Itachi. Deidara grinned and said "Yes it is". Itachi nodded and said "Expect to see most if not all The Uchihas then". Deidara nodded and said to Hinata with a smirk "I better see you in that dress and necklace young lady". Hinata blushed and said "You will, and thank you so much. It means a lot that you would think of me while you were away". Deidara blushed and said "It was nothing really" then said to both of them "I must be on my way, good day".

Then he left. Itachi sighed and turned to Hinata and said "Should I take these to your room?" Hinata looked down and said "Itachi listen about last night…" Itachi raised his hand in a silencing motion and said "I am sorry for pressuring you. It was very inconsiderate of me". Hinata suddenly hugged him which caught him by surprise. He then lifted her chin with his hand and muttered "Hinata". He lends in toward her and Hinata blushed but closed her eyes.

When they heard "WELL" Hinata squeaked and moved away. On the stairs stood Mikoto in a in long purple and black dress, fanning herself with a fan. She had a mischievous look and said "Was I interrupting something?". Itachi coughed and said "Good Morning mother do you not look ravishing today". Mikoto smiled and said "Thank you dreary. OH and do not mind me I am just about to leave for breakfast any way". "Mother Mikoto" cried Hinata turning deep red. Mikoto laughed and said "Okay I will stop for now".

Itachi then picked up Hinata's bags and headed up stairs. When he was gone Hinata said "I do not know what happened". Mikoto laughed again and said "Come let s join everyone for breakfast".

**Vampire Loser**: Hey before anyone says anything its longer than the last chapter and I really have to go and get ready to start my finals projects

**Deadheart**: I would continue but I have finals too so read and review pleas

**Sasuke**: and Vampire loser and Deadheart would like to thank all their reviewers for reviewing "Keep doing what you're doing and everyone's happy"

**Vampire Loser**: I said that…lol


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Loser: First off I would like to apologize for the long, I mean long, super long wait, but life has really been piling up lately

Deadheart: Yeah and unfortunately those who were affected the most were you our valuable readers so as an apology we promise that we will update at least one story once a week or we will try to

Sasuke: Well don't you think you have made them wait long enough. Start the story! Remember read and review because we don't get anywhere without you

Vampire Loser: oh by the way italics are thoughts

**Enslaved Angel**

Sasuke's eye twitched for about the tenth time in the last minute. He didn't even know why it bothered him so to see her with her brother. A distant voice rang through his head "_She is mine!"_ Sasuke blinked and said "That's right…she was mine". He shook his head and thought "_NO! She doesn't belong to any of us! ...Her heart though….no she is Hina my little angel I shouldn't…"_ He sighed and said "What the bloody hell is going on with me?"

SCENE CHANGE

The Uchiha Family were all seated around the table and everything could not be any more silent. "Sooo…" said Fugaku "this is weird". Mikoto nodded and said "Yes, kind of awkward". Hinata stared at her food and thought "_I wonder if this has anything to do with what happened earlier"_. Itachi then said "Oh by the way, I forgot to mention that Deidara came by earlier to invite us to a ball…" Mikoto said "Really what is the occasion?" Sasuke said "Must there be occasion for them to take one?"

Fugaku shook his head and said "You speak in riddles my son". Sasuke stared at his father and said "Not at all father, just a manner of speech". Mikoto felt tension begin to form and took it upon herself as the lady of the house to stop it. "So Hinata sweetie…we must call to have dresses made for us". Hinata smiled and said "I would, mother Mikoto but you see,…Deidara has already brought a dress back for me, from his trip to London".

Mikoto grinned and said "Oh I do believe you have a suitor!!" Fugaku laughed and said "It's about time; I do believe you are of age now to find yourself a husband. In fact I do believe I heard that the Duke of the Wind country Gaara Sabuko will be coming soon to Kohana". Sasuke who had been drinking juice turned to his side and spit it out and began coughing.

Itachi got up and slammed his hands down on the table and said "What?! That crazy son of a" "Itachi!" yelled Mikoto. "I am terribly sorry mother but honestly that man is a loon!" Sasuke nodded and said "I do believe they accused him of viciously killing his pregnant wife". Mikoto gasped and said "NO!" Hinata then said "You said they accused him not that it was true for if it was he would have been prosecuted no?" Fugaku nodded and said "Hinata is right now let's be civilized about this when we meet him we show all our manners because psychotic or otherwise he is still a duke".

"Yes father" said Hinata when the boys they didn't say anything he said "Boys" Itachi clutched the table cloth and said "Yes father" through gritted teeth. Fugaku glared at his youngest son and said "Sasuke!" Sasuke then muttered "yes father". "Good….very good. Now Itachi you never told us what is the occasion?" Itachi fixed his tie and said "Right….It's the Earl of Haruno's daughters presentation into society party"

Sasuke then said "so in other words he is trying to find a husband for her" Itachi smiled to his brother and said "Why yes Sasuke I do believe Deidara told me to clarify she cannot wait to see the young Uchiha there". Sasuke groaned and slammed his face on the table. Fugaku and Mikoto could not help but let out a laugh and Hinata giggled.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Hinata walked out into the stables hoping to find Sasuke. "Sasuke" she called softly. Suddenly a hand grasped her wrist and Hinata squeaked and fell down into the hay to be greeted by the smiling face of the young Uchiha. She blushed when she realized she was laying on his chest. "What can I do for you angel?" he asked. Hinata picked herself up and tried to remove the hay from her hair and dress and said "I was going to ask you to escort me to Ino's House, I need to apologize to her, but as you feel like play I think I will ask Itachi".

Sasuke didn't know why this angered him so as she was walking out he caught her wrist and said "Sorry Hinata but I just felt like playing with you, like we used to when we were little". Hinata smiled and said "We used to have so much fun... didn't we?" Sasuke nodded and said "Now you're no fun because all you want to talk about is boys" Hinata laughed and said "That's because Sasuke…I am not sure you have noticed but I am not a little girl anymore. Now I will wait for you up front"

She then began to walk away and Sasuke said "You have no idea Hinata, you have no idea". He then began to run after her and stopped in front of her and bowed and said "Pardon me, mademoiselle but would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort to estate?" Hinata giggled and said "pourquoi naturellement vous pouvez bon monsieur(1) " Sasuke laughed and said "merci tellement ma dame"(2). Then they both walked off to inform the coachman to ready the carriage.

Vampire Loser: I know its not much but I don't have much time on my hands so read and review

Deadheart: Hey now I have nothing to say

Sasuke: yeah stealing our lines…you jerk

Vampire Loser: sorry for not putting what the french words meant

Deadheart: (1)pourquoi naturellement vous pouvez bon monsieur-why naturally you can good Mister

Sasuke:(2)merci tellement ma dame-thank you so much my lady


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Loser**: Hey everyone and welcome to our next chapter

**Deadheart**: some action finally happens yay

**Sasuke**: about time, read and review

**Vampire Loser**: I do not own the characters but I think I own the plot

* * *

Enslaved Angel

Hinata stared out the carriage as they traveled to Ino's home. She really did need to apologize; she wasn't used to fighting with her friends no matter how petty or big the issue might be. She sighed and Sasuke turned to look at her and said "Is something wrong Hinata? You seem a little off today". She shook her head and said "It's just that I'm not used to being in arguments."

He chuckled and said "I don't think you ever will be". She covered her mouth as she giggled and said "I guess I'm just weak in that way". Sasuke frowned and said "It is not a weakness Hinata. Being on people's good side is…well it is a good thing." Hinata looked at him and said "Maybe but you and Itachi are so strong and you have no problem with people not liking you or anything…and I don't know I guess I'm just jealous".

Sasuke smiled a small smile and said "That is not something to be jealous of my little mouse". Hinata pouted and said "I am not a mouse". "Ahhh" said Sasuke "that may be a fact but you are so much like one. You are very quiet, and you have that strange habit of yours to squeak, it is rather cute but it does add on to the whole mouse thing."

"And you Sasuke your like a snake" retorted Hinata. Sasuke quirked and eyebrow and said "Oh really? How so?" Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eyes and said "You are subtle, secretive, elusive and enigmatic, and there is an element of the mystery that surrounds you". Sasuke smirked and said "Does this mean I can hunt the little mouse?" Hinata blushed and said as she looked down "Why would you want to do such a thing?" Sasuke moved to sit next to her and turned her to face him; he brought his other arm and pressed to the carriage wall to hold himself steady but also closing her in.

He moved his face centimeters away from hers and said in a low husky voice "The question is my beautiful mouse why wouldn't I? " She blushed and backed up into the wall of the carriage and suddenly the carriage dipped into a pothole causing him to fall face first into her breast. She blushed deep red. His first instinct was to try and pick himself up but he ended up grabbing Hinata's breast causing her to squeak and pushing him off of her, only to have him take her down with him. This caused her to fall into his chest suddenly she heard him laughing.

When she looked up to him and he smiled down at her and said "See exactly like a mouse". This caused her to blush a deeper shade of red. Suddenly the door was opened by their couch man who coughed and Hinata immediately picked herself up and began to fix herself. Sasuke sat on the floor and said "You should really watch out for potholes, they can be very dangerous". He nodded and said "Well we is here sir and ma'am". Sasuke got off and then helped Hinata out.

They stood in front of an estate not as big as the Uchiha Estate but still pretty big. It was surrounded in flowers and had vines growing on the fences and walls. "Yes this is the Yamanaka Estate alright". Suddenly "SASUKE!!" was heard in loud shrill voice. Sasuke cringed and Hinata giggled despite herself. Suddenly they saw Ino rush up to them and say "Hello you too come in, come in". Hinata looked at Ino and said "Ino about the other day…" Ino shook her hand and said "Phish posh, the past is in the past the point is, there is someone I wish for you to meet".

Sasuke quirked and eyebrow and said "Who is this person?" Ino shook her head and said "Let go come on, let's not keep them waiting." So as Ino pushed them in they were completely unaware of the fact they were being watched.

* * *

SCENE CHANGE:

Three shadows stood behind a window one of them was obviously a female. She said "Is that 'er. My she be pretty little lamb" Her words almost lost behind the heavy Scottish accent. One of the shadows laughed and said "Aye she be a doll, what does ye think brother?" The other shadow replayed "I believe my brother, that I may have found a very promising life here".

SCENE CHANGE

* * *

Ino lead the both of them through the maze that was her home until they reached to parlor. She then stopped behind the closed door and said "Sasuke, these are my guest as well so I hope you keep your manners". Sasuke nodded but became suspicious as she opened the door, he caught sight of a beautiful blonde haired woman in a long black dress with a red under coating, the dress showed lots of blossom. The woman grinned and stood up and was soon joined by a man in a black suit with his top hat with a white ribbon around it.

Ino smiled and said "Sasuke and Hinata allow me to introduce you to my friends Lady Temari Sabuko, Lord Kankuro Sabuko, oh and of course the Duke of Wind himself Lord Gaara Sabuko". She gestured towards a young man with flaming red hair and beautiful eyes between aqua and turquoise. He was also wearing a black suit but he had no hat.

Ino then gestured toward Hinata and Sasuke and said "These are my friends Lord Sasuke Uchiha, and Lady Hinata Higurashi of Uchiha". Gaara nodded towards Sasuke but grabbed Hinata's hand and pressed his lips to them and said "My ye has a aghaidh álainn (1)" Hinata blushed and said "Thank you sir". Temari and Kankuro both seemed surprised and Temari said "You speak Gaelic?"

Hinata nodded and said "Sea beagán (2)" Gaara grinned and said "Tá tú pósta?"(3) Hinata shook her head and said (4)"Ar bith". Sasuke glared at Gaara who had yet to let go of her hand "_Who the hell does he think he is?!"_ Gaara smiled and finally let go "_That's right!" _thought Sasuke. Gaara then said "Tis very good". Sasuke glared at him and said "Well we are sorry for coming and going but I am afraid we need to go. Good day to you all". He then grabbed Hinata's arm and began to pull her out but Hinata stopped and said with a blush "It was a pleasure to meet you" Gaara nodded and said "Twas an honer". Hinata blushed and allowed herself to be dragged out.

* * *

**Vampire Loser**: Not bad huh?

**Deadheart:** well its longer than usual

**Sasuke**: read and review

**Vampire Loser**: Oh and before I forget (1)- aghaidh álainn- beautiful face

(2)- Sea – yes a little

(3)- Tá tú pósta- you are married?

(4)- Ar bith-no


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Vampire Loser: hey everyone it's finally time for a chapter update**

**Deadheart: Yeah this chapter is dedicated to our dad, who is really sick, we are sorry we couldn't go to the hospital at father's day.**

**Sasuke: I'd like you all to know that we want you all to start the story**

**Vampire Loser: haha so true well we don't own Naruto and read and review**

* * *

Enslaved Angel

Hinata stared out the window on the way back to the mansion, she could not believe how sweet Gaara had been…and how much rude Sasuke had been. He had no right to act so cold towards them, they were kind people. In fact she was sure that Mrs. Turlow would love them all.

Sasuke sighed as he watched Hinata stare out of the window, and thought "_Why is she mad I just saved her!" _He grunted and said "Hinata…" "Please don't, just don't say anything" said Hinata. Sasuke huffed and said "I don't even know why you're so mad". Hinata looked at him and said "Mad why would I be mad? Because you were extremely rude to Mr. Sabuko? Or maybe because you practically… no you did drag me out of Ino's house, with no reason what so ever!"

Sasuke glared at her and said "Did you not hear us at breakfast? That "Mr. Sabuko" he is a murderer!" Hinata glared at him and said "He is not! He was suspected of being one! And obviously he is not otherwise he would not be here to at all would he?" Sasuke glared at her even harder and said "HELLO! THE MAN IS BLOODY RICH; HE IS THE DUKE OF WIND!! HE COULD HAVE EASILY PAID THE AUTHORITIES". "WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT TO YOU THAT MR. SABUKO SHOULD BE SEEN IN SUCH A HORRIBLE LIGHT" Hinata yelled back at him.

Sasuke and she had a glaring contest suddenly the door of the carriage was opened by a smiling Itachi who took one look at them and burst out laughing. "My god you two quarrel like a married couple". Hinata huffed and got out of the carriage with Itachi's help and said "Well, thank goodness we are not, because I can't stand him as it is" then she began to walk towards the mansion. Sasuke called out to her still in the carriage "YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH MISS. HIGURASHI!". Hinata just stood at the door frowned and glared at him and slammed the door.

Itachi laughed again and pushed Sasuke back into the carriage seat. Sasuke glared at him and said "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Itachi smirked at his brother and said "You and I dear brother are going to go out for a drink". Sasuke said "If you wish to do that brother then feel free I am in no mood for this right now". Itachi sighed and said "There is no better time for a drink than when one is angry at the world". Sasuke glared at him and said "I am not mad at the world!" Itachi leaned forward and said "Then my dear, dear brother what is it that has angered you?"

Sasuke growled and said "That damn Sabuko, him and his damn bloody charms!" Itachi frowned and said "Sabuko? He has arrived?" Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah that bastard is staying with the Yamanakas, along with his brother and sister". Itachi smirked and said "Sister you say?" "Itachi" said Sasuke Itachi smirked and said "You're right Sasuke; I must stay faith full to my one love Hinata". Sasuke glared at him and said "You know if I had something in my hands I would have thrown it at you". Itachi smirked and said "You are just jealous my foolish little brother".

Sasuke smirked back and said "As if you have something so that I might be jealous of". Itachi chuckled as the carriage pulled to a stop and then he said once they had both left the carriage "Please little brother look at me, what could you not be jealous of. I mean look at my silky smooth hair, or my strangely beautiful piercing red eyes" Sasuke said "Your self-centered bastard" as he pushed Itachi. They both laughed and then walked into the bar. Inside there were men playing card games with women sitting on their laps.

As soon as Sasuke and Itachi sat down, a very attractive woman with curly black hair and held up into a bun, she had lots of white powder. She wore a long red dress that showed a lot of the top of breast, she also had dark brown eyes. She smirked at both of them and said "Hey there boys, what can I do for you today". Itachi winked at her and said "Why don't you tell me, beautiful?" The woman chuckled and said with a smirk "Whatever it is that you desire".

Itachi smiled and said "We will both have some whisky, just bring the bottle with two shot glasses". She smiled and said "Of course anything for the Uchiha brothers". She send off one last wink to Itachi and walked off to get them their orders. Once she was a good distance away Sasuke looked at Itachi and shook his head. Itachi noticed this and said "What?" Sasuke looked down and said "Nothing". Itachi glared at him and said "Little brother, if you have something to say, say it". Sasuke looked at anywhere, but his brother's face as he said "Itachi you're such a flirt".

Itachi grinned and burst out laughing and said "Why of course, I am the most eligible bachelor in town". Sasuke smiled and said "Not even in your dreams". Itachi smirked and replied "Foolish little brother, all you have to do is put the old Uchiha charm to work". They both burst out laughing and Sasuke said "What charm? All Uchihas are romantically deprived". Itachi nodded and replied "It's a wonder how the family has survived". The waitress brought them their drinks and said "If there is anything else you guys need don't hesitate to ask". Then she winked at them both and walked off.

**(Scene Change) With Hinata**

When Hinata slammed the door, Miss Turlow ran to see what was going on. "What be all this ruckus". Hinata sighed and said "I am sorry nana, but that boy just gets me so riled up". The old Scottish woman chuckled and said "Ah Hinny, I can bet my left arm, that the boy be one of yours. Now tell me hinny which one twas the one who got you to be steaming". "It was Sasuke and his damn male pride!" The old woman laughed and said "How twas it that I knew; Now hinny tell your nana what that boy has done to upset you so".

Hinata sighed and said "I went over to Miss. Ino's house to apologize, when she rushed us in to meet her guest. Well here guest were none other than the Duke of Wind and his siblings". The old woman quirked both of her eyebrows. "And let me tell you this, he was one of the most pleasant mean I know, and that is saying something because most of my boys are very pleasant. Anyway, Sasuke was being terribly rude to them, and then when I had barely held a two question conversation with Mr. Sabuko, he drags me out. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life. Then in the carriage he does his best to make me think ill of Mr. Sabuko. I mean can you believe that?!"

Mrs. Turlow laughed and said "Aye hinny I think I can believe that. Now hinny tells me what happened next?" Hinata sighed and said "When the carriage stopped we didn't notice but Itachi opened the door and…well I do not know what he and Sasuke did". Mrs. Turlow nodded and then said "Hmm I do believe Itachi was going for a drink to wait for one of his friends…. I do believe hinny that he said that it was Hidan". Hinata's head shot up and said "He is back? I thought his father had said he would be forced to be in….oh I forget what he called it, but that's just wonderful! Oh why did they not allow me to go with them".

Mrs. Turlow looked at her and said "Eh hinny, ye does know what goes on a tavern?" Hinata looked at her and tilted her head to the side and said "Actually nana I don't". The old women shook her head and said "Tis better if ye do not know". She then walked off the kitchen. Hinata sighed and walked off towards her room. In the hall she bumped into Fugaku. He looked at her and noticed she looked distressed. He put an arm on her shoulder to stop her and said "Is something wrong Hinata?" Hinata replied "Nothing" and then walked in he room without another word.

He sighed and began to search the house for the boys, or even Mikoto to help Hinata. He soon realized though that it was up to him. He sighed yet again as he made his way to Hinata's room. He knocked at Hinata's door and heard her move around her room then the door opened. Hinata's hair was completely messed up and she was trying to straighten her dress. He nodded at her and began to walk off after five steps he stopped and said "Follow".

Hinata blinked but began to follow him none the less. When he noticed this he smiled to himself and continued to walk. "_Hmm I wonder where he is taking me?"_ thought Hinata, but she smiled and thought "_I can't remember the last time this happened…oh wait…yes I do"_

**FLASHBACK: 8 YEARS AGO**

_A little girl sat on the piano with tear_s _running down her face. Suddenly a man walks in and says "Hey Hina, what's wrong?_" _the little girl began to wipe the tears off her face as quickly as she could, "Father Fugaku, I can't play…I always get the song wrong!" she began to start crying again"._

_Fugaku laughed and said "Hey Hina, I'll tell you what, why don't you just play the song, don't pay attention to your mistakes. Just play the song for me, will you do that for me huh little angel?" Hinata sniffed and nodded, she then wiped her face on her handkerchief. The placed her hands at the keys and began to play, the first part she played flawlessly, but as soon as she made one mistake, she made more, and more. Fugaku then put a hand on her shoulder and she began to play well again. She played the last part with only one more mistake. _

"_That was absolutely wonderful Hina" said Fugaku. Hinata grinned at him showing a mouth full of teeth. He smiled back at her and she said "Really?" he nodded and said "Yes, really, now promise me that you will learn it, so that someday you will be able to play it for me eh?" Hinata nodded and said "I promise father". The man grinned at her one more time._

**END FLASHBACK**

Fugaku stopped suddenly only to have Hinata bump into him. He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow, Hinata quickly blushed ad said "I'm sorry father Fugaku". He nodded and gestured inside on open room. Hinata walked in and noticed that they were in his study. He closed the door behind them, and said "Sit". Hinata immediately complied. He sat behind his desk and said "Hinata, I may not know what it is that is bothering you, but I do have something that may cheer you up".

Hinata stared at him and he said "Hinata, about 10 years ago, as you know we bought you in a slave market. As you probably know, your father, asked me to take care of, and to make you happy, and let's face it right now you don't look at all happy". He then stood up and began to walk towards to a cabinet and continued "When you first arrived, Mikoto fell head over heels, you were just so adorable. She soon gave you a bath, and in your dress, she found two letters and a necklace".

He opened the cabinet and pulled out two old looking letters and pulled out a small sack. He then sat back down on the other side of the desk. He then handed her both the letters and he pulled out a necklace with a very large tear shaped diamond. Hinata gasped and said "It is very beautiful" Fugaku nodded and said "Yes very, I suspect that, it was your father who gave it to you. Oh and Hinata before you read the letters I would like you to know, that to me you have always been my daughter". Hinata nodded and ran around the desk and hugged him and said "Thank you, oh thank you so much".

Fugaku nodded and said "Now run off to read those letters, I have work to take care of". Hinata nodded and began to run out of the room but Fugaku called out to her "I really hope you remember that song. I hope to hear you play it for me soon. Hinata smiled and said "Of course". Once she was gone Fugaku sighed deeply and let he collapsed on his chair. He stared at the door and sighed and said "I really hope this doesn't change anything"

**Scene Change: Hinata and the letters**

Hinata sighed as she sat on her bed and stared at the letters and the necklace. "Should I really open these? I mean what would happen if this actually changed something. Eh only one way to find out" said Hinata as she began to open the letters… the first one read…

_ Dear Hinata,_

_ Hellos mys angelle,_

_ Firsts off if yous are reddin dis dat means dat yous have been soled off. I ams very sorries ta heer dis. __ I justs wants yous to knows dat I reely luvs yous so much. And dat i`s sorrie dat couds not bees born as a wit free peersoon, so dat maybe yous wouds stills be wit me. I luvs yous so much. I justs wants yous to noe dat I dink dat I wil still be heer at da Hyuga plantation, so if yous ever a free soul youds come and visit yours olds mother._

_ Wit Luv forevear _

_ Yuki_

Hinata smiled as she stared at the letter, she could practically see her mother fussing over the letter doing her very best to make it legible, while she herself rested under the tree that sat perched on hill not too far away from away from the cabin. In fact is she closed her eyes she could still picture herself sitting on the low branch of the tree, the cool autumn bringing in a whole world of different smells. Like that of the crisp leaves, or how the murky water smelled against the banks of canal. From that spot on the tree she could was able to see her mother sitting amongst the other women slaves sticking out like a sore thumb, while they sowed. They accepted her a long time ago, but it was a lot harder for the children to accept Hinata, Who was sometimes given treats from her father.

She could see her father with a stern face making his way to the slaves, but noticing her and changing his course so that they could sit and talk a while, or on very rare occasions he would teach her to read and write. She could remember sitting and being startled when her father would place a hand on her head and laugh when she jumped and squeaked. Hinata then quickly opened the letter; she could not contain her curiosity as she began to read;

_ My Dear Enslaved Angel,_

_ I do not know what to say to my eldest child who I sold off, except that I am so sorry. I know in my heart that you will forgive me because you are a very kind and selfless person. However I cannot help but to hope that you won't and that maybe you would hate me because that is what I truly deserve. Although my child I don't think that I could live with myself knowing you hate me though. So what can I say to make things better? What can I do to make up for the pain of separating you from your mother at such a young age? I know the answer to these questions is that there is nothing I can._

_However, I do want you to know that, I love you my daughter and I can only hope that now you are happy. If the people I sold you off to are kind then hopefully someday you will come back to the ranch in Virginia. I am sure that your mother would love to see again even if it's only for a short while. Oh and I have a couple words of advice for that I have learned over the years. I truly hope that they will be of some help to you. First off is never stay mad for more than 10 minutes, because those are minutes in which you could really destroy something, and it takes the fun out of everything. Second when you tell a joke repeat the punch line at least 3 times , it doesn't matter if you are the only one still laughing. Remember it takes years to build up trust, and only seconds to destroy it. And most importantly that no matter how good a friend is, they're going to hurt you every once in a while and you must forgive them for that. Well my daughter I hope you are happy with your life. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime._

_ Your loving father,_

_ Hiashi Hyuga _

_ P.s Your tree still stands_

Hinata could not help but smile at the letter and said "Thank you father, for helping me". She wiped her tears with a handkerchief and said "I have to go apologize to Sasuke…hmm but who knows when we will be back from tavern"

**Scene Change: Itachi and Sasuke**

"A- and then that bastard tells her god knows what in bloody Gallic" Sasuke said as he slammed his drink down. Itachi nodded and hiccupped and said "Noooo" as he poured both himself and Sasuke another drink. Sasuke nodded and said "A-and did y-you know dat H-Hina speaks Gallic tooo". Itachi was about to respond when a large shadow covered their table, Itachi grinned and said "Why look who had finally arrived".

A man with silver hair that was combed back, he had black eyes and he wore a white long sleeved button up shirt and a hot and black dress pants huffs and said "Started without me you low life jack asses, what kind of manners are you showing you damn Uchiha". Itachi scoffed and said "As if you would have waited". The man laughed and said "That's true". Sasuke looked at him and stared at him, he was having trouble to focus and then he said "Is t-that you…eh Hidan". The man smirked and said "Hey there you brat, how many damn drinks have you had?" Sasuke hiccupped and began to count on his fingers "One…two…five… I don't know I lost count". The man laughed again and said "How's my princess doing?"

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table and said "S-shut up she is n-not yours!" Hidan ignored him and said "So are you going to tell me or not you jerks?" Itachi smirked and was about to answer and when they heard someone say "What the hell are you guys doing here?" They all turned around and saw…

**Vampire Loser: Well that's all for now**

**Deadheart: as you can probably tell we had trouble with Hidan's vocabulary did know how to make him rude but not like a total jerk**

**Sasuke: Well read and review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire Loser: **Hey everyone here is the new chapter

**Sasuke: **So where's Deadheart?

**Vampire Loser: **Oh she's on vacation with mom : P anyway I'd like to thank Aide for all her help with the writer's block thanks for being there to kick my butt so this chapter is for you

* * *

**Enslaved Angel**

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" said Zetsu. Itachi looked up at him and said as he twirled his glass "Surprise, Surprise, Didn't expect to see you here Zetsu". Zetsu grinned and said "Hey, one can't miss the Haruno Ball". Sasuke grunted and said "S-sure wish I-I could!" Itachi chuckled and then he and Hidan and Zetsu burst out laughing. Hidan then said "She can't be that much of a bitch Sasuke". Sasuke huffed and said "Says you". They all laughed once again.

"So" said Hidan "will princess be going?" Itachi nodded and said "It is more than likely". Zetsu grinned and said "Princess? As in my fairy?" Sasuke glared at him and yelled "S-she's not y-yours either!" Hidan narrowed his eyes and said "Then whose is she?" Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but before he could Itachi cut him off and said "You can't say she's yours little brother, I believe she made that quite clear earlier".

Sasuke growled but turned away and took another shot. Zetsu quirked an eyebrow and said "What happened Itachi?" Itachi smirked and said "Sasuke here got a little case of jealousy when Hinata was introduced to the Duke of Wind". Sasuke slammed his drink down and yelled "That bastard was all over her, but she is just too damn innocent and naïve to notice anything!" Hidan then said "Are you sure that's what was going on or where you all just stupid with jealousy?" Sasuke glared at him and said "I know what I saw!"

Zetsu shook his head and said "So isn't the ball tomorrow?" Itachi nodded and then Hidan and Zetsu burst out laughing "Good Luck with your fucken hangovers!" laughed out Hidan. Suddenly both Itachi and Sasuke groaned and let their heads fall on the table. Hidan and Zetsu sighed and helped the almost passed out brothers out of the bar and into their carriage and then told the driver to take them home.

**(Scene Change)**

"Uh hinny, I really thinks that'd it'd be best if ye went off to bed" said Mrs. Turlow. Hinata shock her head and said "What if something happened to them nana?" Mrs. Turlow seemed to try to find the right face, but could not so instead she whispered "I seriously doubt that twas the case lassie".

Suddenly the door burst open and Itachi and Sasuke stumbled inside both of them laughing. "H-hey t-there angel!" yelled Sasuke as he grabbed onto a chair for support as Itachi made his way silently to the couch. Hinata blinked then her eyes hardened and she yelled "You're both drunk!" Sasuke snorted and said with sarcasm "Nooo…us? What makes you think that?" Hinata huffed and turned her heel and began to walk off when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back but lost his balance and had her fall on him.

She tried to get up but Sasuke was still holding her wrist and wouldn't let go. She struggled to release her wrist and when he wouldn't let go she slapped him. Sasuke just lay there with his face still turned and his check turning red. She got up gathered her dress around her and ran upstairs. As Sasuke got up he saw Mrs. Turlow look at him with a disappointed look and then she shook her head and left.

He then turned to Itachi who was still sitting on the couch. Itachi then muttered "Stupid". Sasuke glared at him and began to stumble off the stairs when he heard Itachi say "I meant me, Sasuke. I shouldn't have forced you to go. What kind of a brother am I?" Sasuke shook his head and said "It's okay; it is not your fault, my brother. If anyone has fault it is I. I should have not reacted the way I did to Gaara". Then he continued on his way up the stairs, and once he was gone Itachi sat alone in the dark. He tossed his head back on the couch and smiled and laughed and then whispered "Hinata".

**(Scene Change: The Ball)**

Hinata sighed as the carriage driver helped her off the carriage. She moved to stand next to Mikoto who grinned and said "Oh something is going to happen today I know it!" Hinata looked at her and said "Would it be a good thing or a bad one?" Mikoto laughed and said "I do not know child but I do hope that it is something good". Fugaku who had finally gotten out of the carriage said "Come along you two. You will have more than enough time to gossip inside".

Mikoto laughed and took Fugaku's arm as he led her inside the Haruno Mansion. As they were walking Hinata suddenly felt two presences at her side. She looked and saw both Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi looked at Hinata and offered him his arm. She smiled and took it; Sasuke on the other hand seemed hesitant to ask for her other arm. So he just walked by her side without a word. For he was still embarrassed from the events that happened when he was drunk.

As they walked in they were greeted by servants and led to the main hall. Once they were inside Mikoto walked to Mrs. Yamanaka and Mrs. Haruno, Fugaku to join the other men who were gambling, and drinking, and Sasuke walked off to join Naruto. Itachi grinned at her and said "Shall I leave you or would you like to come with me?" Hinata shook her head and said "Oh no, just please escort me to my friends". He nodded then took Hinata to where Sakura was talking with Ino. "Good-evening ladies" said Itachi as he approached them, all of them bowed to each other. He smiled and said "I shall leave her in your care". Then he bowed and walked off to join his friends.

"Hinata where is Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Hinata smiled at her and said "I believe he is over there, with Naruto". Sakura frowned and said "With Naruto there flaunting himself to me I won't be able to speak to him". Ino chuckled and said "Now the really big catch here today would be" she was cut off by an "Excuse me ladies". The turned and saw Gaara standing there. Sakura smiled and said "Lord Gaara, what a pleasure". Gaara nodded and said "Likewise". Then he turned to Hinata and smiled and said "Miss. Higurashi would ye do me the honor of dancing with me?" Hinata smiled and said "Ar ndóigh". Gaara smiled and extended his hand to her.

Gaara led Hinata out to the dance floor, and they began to dance. As they danced around the couples Hinata asked Gaara for how long did he intend to stay. He quirked and eyebrow and said "I wasna aware that ye wanted me gone". Hinata blushed and said "NO! It's not that I was just wondering…." Suddenly she heard Gaara chuckle and she said "Lord Gaara, Do not tease my nerves so". He chuckled and moved around a couple as the dance moves changed. When at last he was at her side again he said "Then what part of ye shall I tease?" Hinata blushed, but she did not have time to answer for a Scottish song began to play.

Gaara smiled and said "Care to join me for another song". (A/n: Now as you may or may not know Scottish songs are very upbeat or at least the song I was thinking of is. To get some kind of vision I suggest you listen to Last of the Wilds by Nightwish). Hinata nodded and began to dance with Gaara in very fast steps. She then heard clapping and realized that she and Gaara where the only ones dancing everyone else seemed to be cheering. She blushed but kept dancing very quickly. Then Gaara let go of her and bowed before her and everyone cheered, Hinata nodded and Gaara grinned and began to move his feet very quickly to the music.

He then stopped and smiled at her, Hinata giggled and reached down to remove her heels so they would not break and tossed them to Ino who was laughing. She then put her hands on her hips and began to do the exact movements Gaara had done. She then stopped and looked at Gaara who smiled and began to do more moves. As he danced Shikamaru who was standing next to Kankuro and Temari and said "Wow, Who knew Gaara could dance". Temari nodded and said "Aye, me brother can dance better than most".

Suddenly the song finished and Hinata laughed and curtsied and Gaara bowed. Hinata then left toward Ino who had her shoes. Her face was red and she was still smiling. She took her shoes and walked to sit on the tables that were lined up against the wall. The next song started and everyone began to dance again. Suddenly it seemed that more entertainment had arrived and everyone began to cheer again. It was masked men who were performing with fire and other stunts. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and everyone went into panic. Hinata stood and began to look for her family. Suddenly, she turned around and came face to face with one of the masked men.

His mask was a grayish blue one that was frowning and had a fake tear on it. She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Once she was pressed to him he hit her behind the neck. As she began to pass out she saw Fugaku holding Mikoto to him while they stood still while everyone else seemed to be rushing past them as if time stood still for them. She saw Itachi helping an elder woman while searching the crowds for her. Sasuke suddenly spotted her along with Gaara and they both made their way to her. But it was impossible to move against the crowd. "HINATA!!" She saw Sasuke mouth out for she could no longer hear. She then felt herself being moved and darkness slowly overcame her.

* * *

Vampire Loser: So tell me what do you think?

Sasuke: Dramatic much

Vampire Loser: I thought it was time to add a problem

Sasuke: Well read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Vampire Loser: Hey guess what new chapter time

Deadheart: Haha sweetness

Sasuke: Yeah, yeah read and review

* * *

"_Nothing makes us as lonely as our secrets"_

* * *

**Enslaved Angel**

Hinata lay in a dark room, completely alone. If she was conscious even she didn't know, for everything was so dark. There were no windows, not a crack in the wall to let sun or moon light in. Her head ached to a severity that she did not wish to move. In fact if it was up to her she would just lay there. Unfortunately her capturer did not think the same way, a door that had been invisible only seconds before opened allowing much light to enter. Hinata cringed and thanked everything she could that she was if not still unconscious; at least she had yet to open her eyes.

As the door closed a person walked into the room with heavy footsteps. "_Thump- thump- thump"_ The footsteps didn't stop until they were right in front of her. Next she felt a hand on her face, and she refused to let herself shiver. "_I cannot let him know that I know he is here". _The hand however continued to caress her facebut it did not do more. Suddenly the door opened again and she heard someone huff and say "Jesus Sai, had I known you would molest her I would have let someone else be in charge of her".

She felt the hand leave her face and she almost sighed in relief. She then heard this "Sai" person say "I was not molesting her; in fact she would have been worst off with anyone else". She could practically feel the other person grin as he said "Which is why I left her in your care. I mean since it was you who kidnapped her in the first place". Hinata stiffened and she heard a chuckle and then the same voice say "Looks like your little guest is just playing dead". When she didn't she thought they had left when she heard the laugh again followed by the voice "I'll leave her to you then". The door was then opened and closed.

As the door closed Hinata felt a wave of dread befall her. She heard the person walk around the room. It amazed her that he didn't crash into anything. Perhaps it was because there was nothing there. Suddenly the room got brighter, and she felt the urge to open her eyes. But when she tried she realized that her eyelids felt like they each weighed tons. But she continued to try and she tried to move her hand and realized that it too was heavy. She continued and after a while managed to put her hand above her eyes, and slowly opened them. Once she lowered her hand everything seemed blurry. To her horror from what she could see the room was a bed room. Suddenly she saw a figure stand above blocking out the light.

**Scene Change: **

Sasuke slammed his hands on the Haruno's living room coffee table. "WHERE THE HELL HAS THAT BASTARD TAKEN HER?!" yelled Sasuke. He began to pace back-n-forth when Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and said "Calm down Sasuke". Sasuke jerked her arm away and yelled "HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN JESUS KNOWS WHAT THOSE BASTARDS ARE DOING TO HER?!" Sakura glared at him and said "I know how you feel Sasuke we are all worried about her, but destroying my furniture won't help".

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and looked around the room. His mother was crying in his father's arms. Itachi sat on the couch with most of his hair out of his ponytail and covering his face along with his hands as his elbows where on his knees. Gaara was calmly staring outside, his face betraying no emotions. The Haruno's stood next to the Yamanaka's; everyone else had been asked to leave. He collapsed on the couch next to his brother and tossed his head back. "_Hinata where could you be?" _thought Sasuke.

Scene Change

As soon as her eyes adjusted she saw a young man with really pale skin and dark eyes. And for a time she thought that he was an Uchiha. But that thought quickly left her mind. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but cringe and muttered something. He opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow and she said in a louder voice but still quiet voice "Don't mock me…" He stared at her and she continued "Don't smile if you don't mean it".

He looked at her and said "Big talk for a slave. You should really know your place". When he saw how surprised she looked he continued to stare at her and said "Oh yes Miss. HYUGA I know who you are". He began to walk out of the room and said once he was at the door "Someone will come with some food for you later on". He stepped out and then at second thought he said "By the way Miss. Hyuga, don't you think it's time you stopped playing make believe. You are who you are its time to accept that".

When he was gone Hinata curled herself into a ball and thought "_I can't believe this is happening"_

* * *

Vampire Loser: Short I know but I have been restricted to 1 hour a day to the computer and I do kind of have other stuff to do

Deadheart: yeah and this weirdo decided to help out Fabio with one of her stories

Sasuke: work on your own

Vampire Loser: review please


End file.
